Waiting Addiction
by JuniorLavi
Summary: This feeling…of love you give me.. Please, don't take it away. Pairing:: 6918 BoyLove


**Waiting Addiction**

* * *

Red and blue hues fluttered into a beautiful arch caressed by a vague tenderness hiding behind fine lashes. A warm bottom shifted growing slightly cold as body lifted from it with only support of an arm for contact. Fingers teased fingers, curling and slipping between one another in the hold of lovers. Small open mouth kisses marked their presence on each captured digit fading down to press a simple affection in its back.

Tinted silvers gazed ever so weakly at the unusual affection they woke up to. Slowly they closed back up, taking the grace oddly willfully. Fine lips blank of emotions giving the handsome Skylark a silent and strong look.

"Fufu."

A voice teased the air between the two souls of endless mystery. This broke the stoics look to keep those unusual eyes bearing at heterochromatins with small confusion. The risen body lent over, noses barely brushing; breaths almost intermingling.

As the two stared at one another so simply, something was stirring. It wasn't the caught affection from the morning. Not even the littered confusion stayed. Everything was turning black like the deepest pit of the bluenette's soul from above; their desire, apparent 'love,' even the blanking hues.

It was addicting.

_You are addicting_..

With sudden haste, fingers curled into locks of black and indigo. Skin mashed with skin in endless yearning, need. Sensitive muscles danced with one another in a dance for dominance and amusement. Beautiful noises of acceptance became the only thing filling their pleasant world from the small void that existed. Passion and heat, only humanistic characteristics that were shared between them of equal thought and purpose.

Lips parted with gasps of much needed air. Chest elevated with the continued need that only choked between them. There was not enough air, so the hetero moved back to lye beside the raven. Once settled, long digits brushed against pale yellow skin to bring back their starting affection.

Everything seemed fine.

Suddenly, the illusionist's hues narrowed as oval eyes widened in shock. It was against his better judgment but…was his Cloud crying a tear? Rising again, Mukuro's fingers brushed to feel. "Kyouya?"

_I must be hurting you too_.

_Every time I hold onto you, you slip away_._ Am I too far into hell_?

"Work will be soon. Get out." Harsh words pressed out dryly.

Lips play a smirk, head tilts bringing along blue tresses. "Oya oya, no need to be so mean~."

It was all a play. One could say versus a tundere versus a S and M pervert. Something only the two of them understood. Loving and then fighting as if it was never there. It was enjoyable—both had to admit. It was a feeling or cat and mouse. But even that becomes boring after a while.

They understood that too. Yet, Mukuro could only continue it even if the other seemed to decline.

Hibari's cold steels pressed into his 'partners' being, not at all amused. The act was rather scary in its self. Intimidating as the stoic man was. Even someone who lived in the pits of hell for so long could feel it.

A sigh entered silence, "Fufu.. Alright. I have business to attend to anyways."

Lifts himself a bit, turning to let legs linger on the side of the futon. Captures long blue threads and combs fingers through them. Hidden eyes now blank of tease, stare at nothing until hit on the back of the head. "Oi! I'm leaving, I am leaving."

"Not fast enough," Hibari retorted.

False amusement lifts up Mukuro's features. Finally, he lifts himself off the bed, not caring for his naked form. Apparently Hibari did not care either; it was either that or he ran out of ammo. Picking up scattered layers, the Mist turned to his brethren. In an attempt to piss off the other, a goodbye kiss was blown to him. "Ja ne~."

"OUT." Was the last request demand before something easily broken and hard was thrown.

Mukuro quickly left the scene with a little laugh that gave Hibari such a headache. Said raven rubbed his head and sighed through his teeth. Slowly, his tongue slicked along bruised lips still hurting from morning activity.

Slowly, painfully, strained limbs pushed up a bruised upper body. Sheets shifted down the man's chest to reveal all the fighting wounds of the night. Slender appendage gingerly touched over the result. Hibari dulled much like his partner when sitting on the side. Turns his head in expectation that the illusionists annoying self would come back into the room only to be played for a fool.

'_Why do you continue to act like that_?' The raven questioned in thought. '_It's not like I really care_..'

With no one around to see him fall short, just this once, Hibari lowered his head with dark locks hiding his face.

_I feel it._

_Everywhere I go._

_You are there waiting to devour me._

_It's emotionless and cold._

_Yet…_

_I want it more and more._

Outside in the dawn break cool air, a wind blew. The wind ripped against the illusionist, his hair and clothes flying with it. Birds fluttered by singing a song of warning. The illusionist turned, not to admire the birds, but to look back.

I love your hands the most. They are so tender…warm.

-I love your personality. It's strong and yet unattainable.

**This feeling…of love you give me.. Please, don't take it away.**

Fin


End file.
